1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper lever assembly and wiper blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional wiper blades, a particular wiper blade is known which includes a lever member that includes an upper lever, with a lower lever coupled to the upper lever so that the longitudinal center of the lower lever is pivotally connected to a longitudinal end of the upper lever to configure a tournament shape, a rubber blade disposed beneath and gripped by the lever member, and a cover member which covers the lever member from above. The cover member of the wiper blade is provided at both lateral sides thereof with claws which extend inwardly toward each other and engage with both lateral sides of a lower surface of the lever member in order to grip the lever member, thus enabling the cover member to be mounted on the lever member.
When a lever member includes levers coupled to each other in a multi-joint manner, a cover member is typically divided into separate cover members. That is, an intermediate cover member covers a longitudinal intermediate section of the lever member, and end cover members cover a longitudinal distal portion of the lever member, to improve the ability of the cover member to follow the lever member accordingly.
However, when the end cover members which cover longitudinal ends of the lever member are mounted on just the lever member by the engagement of claws thereof with the lever member, and when a lateral load is applied to the end cover member during a wiping action, such as when a piece of snow obstructs the longitudinal end of the end cover member, the claws can be disengaged and in some cases the end cover member may detach.